Because I Love You
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Woohyun menderita penyakit kanker stadium akhir dan ia menyembunyikan itu semua dari sang kekasih, Myungsoo this is my first fanfict with theme sad ending enjoyy and don't forget to Review


Cast :

\- Nam Woohyun

\- Kim Myungsoo

\- Jung Krystal

and other cast

Genre : sad, romance, hurt , school life

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : Teen

A / N : terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang di upload di youtube tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena sebagian ada yang hasil mikir sendiri :D ini linknya watch?v=XT12xE4GQqQ

Happy Read^^

 **At School**

Woohyun berjalan di koridor sekolah, pikirannya nampak melayang dan tidak berada di tempat dimana ia kini berjalan. ia terus melangkah menyusuri jalan sepanjang koridor, saat ia sudah mencapai jalan keluar dari koridor tersebut ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang begitu familiar melintas di depan gerbang sekolahnya. dan kini mobil tersebut sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti dan keluarlah seorang namja yang woohyun sangat kenali.

Dia ..

Kim Myungsoo

namja yang dulu pernah mewarnai hari - harinya,

yang selalu menghapus air matanya ketika ia bersedih

Dia juga yang ikut senang saat melihatnya bahagia

Dia lah kekasihnya, namun sekarang ia hanyalah mantan pacarnya.

woohyun hanya bisa memandang myungsoo dari kejauhan tanpa ada rasa untuk menghampiri namja tersebut,

 **Flashback On**

" myung ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu " ujar woohyun saat mereka kini sedang berdua di rumah woohyun, lebih tepatnya di ruang tamunya

" apa yang mau kau katakan chagi ? " tanya myungsoo sembari memandang woohyun

" aku ingin kita putus .." kata - kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut woohyun, myungsoo membelalakan matanya. Ia memandang woohyun tak percaya

" apa kau bercanda ? hentikan ! ini sama sekali tidak lucu " ujar myungsoo menaikkan suaranya, pertanda ia tak suka mendengar kata - kata woohyun barusan

" aku serius soo dan aku tidak bercanda " ujar woohyun sembari memandang myungsoo datar, myungsoo menatap tajam manik mata woohyun

" apa alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita nam ? " tanyanya dengan nada yang menuntut

" aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita dan aku mencintai namja lain " jawab woohyun berlainan dengan kata hatinya, myungsoo mendorong badan woohyun sampai woohyun terbaring dan ia menindih namja tersebut. woohyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat myungsoo yang kini mencium bibirnya kasar dan akhirnya ia pun mendorong kuat badan namja tersebut.

" hahh.. hah.. " suara nafas memenuhi ruangan tersebut saat keduanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut

" Plakk " woohyun menampar myungsoo dan myungsoo hanya bisa menatap nanar woohyun

" sudah ku katakan aku mencintai namja lain dan berani - beraninya kau menciumku " bentak woohyun marah

" aku mencintaimu nam tapi mengapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku, dengan mudahnya kau memutuskanku dan mengatakan kau mencintai namja lain " myungsoo bersuara dan woohyun hanya diam

" baiklah jika ini yang kau mau, kita putus . selamat tinggal nam " myungsoo pun mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya lalu menutup pintu rumah woohyun dan berlalu meninggalkan woohyun sendiri. woohyun menangis, sebenarnya kata - katanya tadi adalah suatu kebohongan yang ia buat agar menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya.

" uhukk.. uhukk " woohyun terbatuk dan mendapati darah keluar dari mulutnya , saat woohyun meraba hidungnya. Hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah, dan woohyun mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan hidungnya tersebut. Dan rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya

" Mianhae myungsoo, saranghae hiks .. aku slalu mencintaimu " isak woohyun sembari memanggil - manggil nama myungsoo

 **Flashback Off**

Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri namja tersebut sembari memeluknya erat sembari berkata " aku merindukanmu " namun woohyun tak bisa melakukannya. ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menjauhi myungsoo, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat namja itu menangis disaat dirinya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. woohyun mempunyai penyakit kanker dan sudah stadium akhir, ia menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya karena ia tak ingin melihat myungsoo bersedih saat ia sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini

woohyun memperhatikan myungsoo yang kini sedang tersenyum sembari merangkul seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang bernama jung krystal. ia hanya bisa memandang mereka dari jauh, hatinya sakit. sangat

dan woohyun memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kembali berjalan ke arah koridor yang tadi ia lewati, sembari menahan bulir - bulir air mata yang bisa keluar kapan saja. ia pun berlari

***

A peu jin an ni ma ni geok jeong dwae

Haeng bok ha get ji man neo reul wi hae gi do hal ge

" yeobeoseyo ? " woohyun mengangkat ponselnya menjawab panggilan

" woohyun apa kau bersama myungsoo ? " tanya suara dari seberang

" ani ibu aku tidak bersama dia, ada apa ? " woohyun mengernyit saat ibu myungsoo menanyakan hal itu padanya

" seharian ini dia belum pulang " sontak saja mata woohyun membulat sempurna,

" woohyun ibu minta tolong padamu segeralah pulang , ibu mencemaskannya " pinta ibu myungsoo hati - hati

" ne ibu aku akan mencari myungsoo, ibu tenang saja ne " ujar woohyun

" ne, terima kasih woohyun. kau memang menantuku yang baik " sahut ibu kim dari sana

Blush ~

" ne sama - sama " ujar woohyun dengan wajah memerah dan ibu myungsoo mematikan pangilannya.

" dimana kau berada soo ? " woohyun bertanya dalam hatinya sembari mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya

***

sementara di tempat lain

myungsoo meneguk wine yang entah sudah keberapa, ia memandang kosong layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto seorang namja manis nan cantik dengan bunga berwarna merah di daun telinganya. selama ini ia berusaha mati - matian melupakan namja tersebut, nam woohyun . namun selalu gagal

myungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membayar minumannya.

mungkin dengan keluar sebentar pikirannya akan terasa tenang,

myungsoo pun keluar dari bar tersebut namun tiba - tiba saja datang seorang gadis dengan baju atasan putih bling - bling dan celana hitam ketat menghampirinya. ia memandang datar gadis itu, krystal

" oppa kau mau kemana? kita belum selesai " ujarnya seraya memegang kedua tangan myungsoo, myungsoo melepaskan tangan krystal pelan. walau bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang gadis

" aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar " ujarnya berbohong dan gadis itu mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam bar dengan langkah pelan

myungsoo menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari gadis berisik itu

Disaat yang sama woohyun tidak sengaja memandang pemandangan tadi, pemandangan menyakitkan yang mengiris batinnya dan menyakiti hatinya. namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri myungsoo, mengabaikan sakit di raga dan batinnya

" myungsoo " myungsoo memandang woohyun tak percaya, bagaimana tidak orang yang selalu ia pikirkan kini berada di hadapannya

" ada apa nam ? " tanya myungsoo dingin, ia hanya berakting saja sebenarnya karena ia masih merasa sakit hati pada woohyun yang dulu memutuskannya

" pulanglah ibumu mencemaskanmu " myungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan woohyun barusan, sebegitu besarnya perhatian namja manis itu padanya

" lalu kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ? " tantangnya pada woohyun

" aku akan memaksamu untuk pulang " ujar woohyun lagi dengan gugup, entahlah mungkin sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol berdua dengan myungsoo seperti ini. membuatnya gugup dan jantungnya berdetak keras

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG SEKALIPUN KAU MEMAKSAKU DAN KAULAH YANG HARUS PULANG KAU BUKAN SIAPA - SIAPA BAGIKU SEENAKNYA KAU MENYURUHKU MENURUTI KEMAUANMU KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA ? " bentak myungsoo dan ia pun terbelalak sendiri mengetahui ia membentak namja yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi tersebut

" Baik aku akan pulang " woohyun pun berbalik dan meninggalkan myungsoo sendirian yang merasa menyesal akan perkataannya barusan,

" hiks .. kenapa kau membentakku soo KENAPA ? " teriak woohyun saat ia sudah jauh dari myungsoo

" hatiku sakit soo.. sakit saat melihatmu bersamanya.. " isak woohyun lalu menyetop sebuah taksi untuk pulang ke rumahnya

***

keesokan harinya

woohyun membawa tas hitam besar yang biasa di gendong 1 tangan menuju rumah myungsoo,

" TENG TONG " woohyun menekan bel rumah myungsoo dan tak berapa lama myungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya

" ada apa Nam ? kau mau mengajakku balikan ? " tanya myungsoo ngawur ==

" jangan mimpi kau soo, aku ingin mengembalikan ini " lalu woohyun pun meletakkan tas yang ia bawa ke hadapan myungsoo. myungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" itu adalah semua barang - barang yang pernah kau beri padaku " jawab woohyun seolah bisa membaca tatapan yang myungsoo beri untuknya

" untuk apa semua ini ? lagipula jika aku simpan pun tidak akan ada gunanya " jawab myungsoo sinis sembari menyeringai, woohyun hanya menatap myungsoo datar

" simpanlah suatu saat mungkin semua barang itu akan berguna " ujar woohyun lalu berjalan pergi dari rumah woohyun

" apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan padaku ? " tanya myungsoo dalam hatinya

***

woohyun sudah sampai di rumahnya, akhir - akhir ini penyakitnya semakin sering menghampirinya. seperti saat ini, rasa sakit itu kembali menghampirinya

" arghhh umma tolong aku arghh sakiitt " rintih woohyun seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri lalu namja itu pun ambruk terjatuh di sofa berwarna cokelat yang berada tak jauh darinya

" woohyun " sang eomma segera menghampiri anaknya dan berlari dengan panik seraya menelfon lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine ambulans di dekat rumah woohyun dan datanglah beberapa orang berbaju putih mendorong sebuah ranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar pasien. eomma woohyun pun lalu ikut naik mobil ambulans mendampingi sang anak

" hiks.. bertahanlah nak.. kau pasti kuat hiks jangan tinggalkan eomma.." isak eomma woohyun seraya memegangi tangan anaknya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu

***

" apa ? woohyun tak sadarkan diri ? ne ahjumma aku akan segera ke sana " myungsoo lalu membawa jaket dan memakainya dengan cepat. setelah itu ia mengendarai motornya dengan sedikit ngebut tak peduli ia akan celaka atau tidak. yang pasti di dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah " aku harus bertemu woohyun "

ia berfikir, tadi woohyun baik - baik saja dan masih bisa menjawab candaannya yang garing tapi mengapa sekarang ia bisa tak sadarkan diri ? tanya myungsoo dalam hati dan tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab tentunya

sesampainya di rumah sakit,

myungsoo segera berlari menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar yang woohyun tempati, setelah tahu letak kamarnya ia segera berlari dengan cepat tak peduli dengan koridor rumah sakit yang sedang ramai. setelah sampai, ia membuka perlahan pintu tempat woohyun dirawat dan ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya sembari memegang tangan anaknya. dialah ibu woohyun

" ahjumma " panggil myungsoo pelan lalu wanita itu mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang datang, ia memandang myungsoo sembari menyuruhnya duduk dan myungsoo pun duduk disampingnya

" ahjumma woohyun kenapa? " tanya myungsoo lagi sembari menatap iba ibu woohyun yang kini matanya terlihat sembab

" ia menderita penyakit stadium akhir kanker soo dan tak lama lagi ia akan meninggal " dan ibu woohyun kembali terisak

DEG

" jadi selama ini woohyun menyembunyikan semua ini ? " pikir myungsoo sembari menatap namja manis yang ia cintai sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan seperangkat alat bantu untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya

" woohyun chagi bangun sayang.. apa kau tidak sayang padaku ? lihat ibumu apa kau tak kasian padanya ? kumohon bangunlah nam woohyun " akhirnya bulir - bulir air mata keluar dari kedua matanya, untuk pertama kalinya myungsoo menangis. namja berhati es yang terkenal satu sekolahan karena sifat dingin dan ketampanannya itu kini terlihat seperti namja yang terpuruk. ia menangis sesenggukan sembari mengusap pipi dan rambut woohyun, berusaha membuat woohyun bangun.

setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua menunggu , keajaiban pun datang menghampiri mereka

" myung.. soo " lirih woohyun pelan

saat kedua matanya terbuka ia melihat myungsoo yang memeluknya erat dan ibunya yang menangis sembari memegang tangannya, myungsoo mengecup bibir woohyun lembut saat namja itu menanyakan dimana kini ia berada

" kau berada di rumah sakit sayang " ujar ibunya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya yang cantik, berusaha agar ia tak membuat anaknya khawatir

" myung soo ap..a ya..n..g kau laku..k..a ..n ? " tanya woohyun terbata - bata

" aku sudah tau semuanya sayang kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku dan menanggung beban sebesar ini untuk kau pikul sendiri,maafkan aku " ujar myungsoo sembari memeluk woohyun erat

" bo..doh.. ak..ku ke..ta..hu..an" ujar woohyun pelan dan myungsoo mengacak - acak surai halus kekasihnya

" uhukk.. " woohyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah

" sayangg.." ujar myungsoo dan ibu woohyun bersamaan, myungsoo segera mengusap hidung woohyun yang mengeluarkan darah

" i..bu myung..soo maaf..kan woo..hyun uhukk woo..hyun ak..an per..gi " sahut woohyun dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan

" jangan bicara seperti itu woohyun kau pasti akan sembuh " bentak ibu nya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras, woohyun mengusap air mata ibunya.

" ja..ngan mena..ngis ib..u ha..hh ha..hh maaf..kan na..mu, na..mu be..lum bi..sa mem..be..ri..kan i..bu a..pa..pun " woohyun menutup matanya sebentar

" tidak papa nak hiks asalkan kau tetap bertahan ibu hiks takkan meminta apapun darimu " ujar sang ibu sembari mengelus rambut anaknya

" myung..soo ja..ga di..ri..mu ba..ik ba..ik " ujar woohyun dan myungsoo mencium kening woohyun

" jangan bicara seperti itu hyun, jangan tinggalkan aku hikss.." myungsoo memeluk woohyun erat dan woohyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah

" me..ni..kah..lah de..ng..an ga..dis can..tik dan ba..ha..gia..kan di..a " pinta woohyun yang merasa waktunya sudah tak lama lagi

" te..ri..ma ka..sih su..dah men..cin..ta..iku a..ku men..cin..tai..mu sla..lu sam..pai ak..hir a..ku a..kan me..nungg..umu h..ahh di sur..ga . sel..lamat ti..ngg..al ki..m m..yung..soo sa..rang..hae" dan woohyun pun menutup matanya setelah mengatakan hal terakhir yang ingin ia sampaikan, ia tersenyum dengan damai saat malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah selesai dengan urusannya

" WOOHYUN ! " Teriak myungsoo sembari menangis pilu

" bangun hyun bangun ! " ujarnya sembari menggoncang - goncang badan woohyun, namun woohyun tetap tak terbangun. hanya ada suasana duka yang menyelimuti ruangan tempat woohyun tadi dirawat

== END ==


End file.
